School notes
by Femmates
Summary: Een aantal 'notes' doorgegeven onder schooltijd van El en Slof, teutahleey random en uber femmate of course!
1. 15 mei

En opnieuw randomness... alleen dit keer iets begrijpelijker misschien... het is namelijk geschreven onderde les...  
Slof Sophie  
El Emma Lou

**_Maandag 15 mei 2006_**

**Economie 2e uur**

El: blablabla…

Slof: Ben ik het he-le-maal mee eens… #zucht#

El: #verlangt op het moment hevig naar de vakantie# Volgens mij heeft Carst een oogje op je kuch… kuch…

Slof: Ik denk dat Carst achter je valt… HA! Zag je die woordspeling! #zucht weer# De droogheid

El: Misschien niet al te handig om nu grappig te gaan wezen, luv… Tenzij je wilt dat Mevrouw De Lieve Juf me zomenteen met een gare 'lach inhoudende kop' op een briefje betrapt.

Slof: Maakt dat iets uit? Wacht… Antwoord daar maar niet op… does… He's annoying moi!

El: Ja… Laten we hem slaan ofzo… Mag ik even melden dat sommigen wel heel slim zijn?

Slof: Natuurlijk mag je dat… Dat was het antwoord op de 'slaan-vraag'. Wie is slim? #kijkt blond#

El: Jij duidelijk niet… Ik had het over de'Heb je dit eigenlijk wel gelezen' Opmerking van de ebil juf-gast… Ze is best blind weetje… We passen-notes nog geen 2 meter van dr vandaan… Redelijk zorgwekkend eigenlijk.

Slof: Nee, duhuh! HAHA! Zie je die folder daar op het bureau? Zie je 'em! #giggles# TED! TEDDY! Zal ik je eens wat vertellen Ems…? Ik denk dat ik hyper ben…

El: Ja… erg gaar… YAY! C'est finito cours… hgg…

**Wiskunde 3e uur**

El: En de volgende les…

Slof: The joy of LIFE! Ik haaaat wiskunde…

El: No shit… Snap jij dit btw? Ik heb mezelf er namelijk op betrapt dat ik niet heb opgelet…

Slof: #gasp# Emma toch! Ja, ik snap dit… -.- en ik ben er niet blij mee. Mot ik het misschien uitleggen?

El: Haha… Jippi… jij snapt het, ik niet. Conclusie! Ik voel me dom… :p Als ik in paragraaf 3 ben en nog niet snap, dan uitleggen, maar geloof me, dat duurt nog heel lang…

Slof: Bahaha… dus… Ik verveel me… dit is simpel! En dat is echt niet zodat jij je dom gaat voelen! You just have a short attention span matey:p

El: And Fucking proud of it to be quite honest!

Slof: Bobba…

El: Peh… schelden in habbo-taal… really cewl…

Slof: Ik ben heel benieuwd naar mijn ontzettend slechte cijfer…

Of niet…

Wel

Niet

Wel

Niet…

Ienemienemuttetienpondgruttetienpondkaas….

WAAROM DOE IK DIT! Does…

El: …Tomaat?

Slof: Waarom zeg je dat?

El: Nou… erm… dat is… intellectueel?

Slof: Ow ja! Natuurlijk!

El: Ja, je snapt het hé! Goed zo…

Slof: Ik snap het niet, ik zeg het alleen maar omdat jij er blij van word…

El: …? Nahjah… darn… blaadje vol… ff nieuwe zoeken… Heb ik dit niet mooi geknipt!

Slof: Schitterend…

El: Weet ik!

Slof: Sarcasme Ems…

El: Wat? …ow… nee ik snap het. Het is me ineens helemaal duidelijk! Nou, als je er zo overdenkt, hé? …Wiskunde is zeker heel slecht voor je sanity…

Slof: Kom je daar nu pas achter?

El: Eerlijk gezegd heb ik die theorie al sinds de eerste les gehandhaafd…

Slof: Good for you…

El: Spraakzaam ben je…

Slof: Één en al spraakzaamheid hier…

El: Zoiets had ik al door… Denk je dat we medelijden moeten hebben met al het papier dat we in de komende weken gaan consumeren?

Slof: Heb je het over het papier opeten? Gat-ver… Ow! Mot je kijken: 'Bij een betoncentrale kun je betonmortel bestellen'. …. WTF is betonmortel! Probeer daar maar eens antwoord op te geven…

El: Betonmortel is hetgeen dat men gebruikt wanneer er een overvloed is aan het overige beton, waardoor het mortel tot een papperige massa word vermaalt!

Slof: ……….WOEW!

El: Uhuh! Ik kan het wel… WOEZA WAZA! Oew… bijna les voorbij! Alweer! Peh… als dit vandaag zo doorgaat komen we thuis met zo'n giga bult papier… dat je alleen 2 van die benen ziet en zo'n papier massa… ow… de fantasieën…

**Natuur- scheikunde 4e uur**

El: The joy! Nask… zeker weten m'n favo vak! Ieuw…

Slof: Dus… ff wachten tot er iets interessants gebeurt…

El: Ja… onder de nask les, iets interessants… of course luv… ALTIJD!

Slof: Schakelaartjes! Yay! Lampje 2. Ik wist niet dat Anouk dat wou… jij wel?

El: Nee, ik ook niet… wat zou Anouk denken als ze dit leest!

Slof: Ik denk: WTF!

El: Ja! …lol! Dit is erg saai

Slof: Duhuh

El: Zeg es iets interessants ofzo…

Slof: Errr… bob?

El: JA! XD oké, dat is eng… wat lijkt Bonne slim als hij zo kijkt, vind je niet? Helaas dat het bij lijken blijft.

Slof: Kijken naar hem of hoe hij kijkt!

El: eh? Dat gaat mijn verstand duidelijk te boven… wtf bedoel je?

Slof: Jammer dat het alleen blijft bij naar hem kijken of hoe hij net keek?

El: Juist… our lil girl is havin' fantasies...

Slof: Little?

El: Je wee twat ik bedoel...

Slof: Nee, leg es uit!

El: I prefer not to actually

Slof: Zwak

El: Jep, that's me.

Slof: Duhuh

El: hng… saaaaai! Gelukkig zo pauze…

Slof: Jippie!

El: Wat een vrolijkheid.

Slof: Sarcasme… We moeten nog 13 min.

El: Ja… en alweer een papiertje vol… mot ik weer een nieuwe gaan zoeken.

El: YAY! Schoon vel…

Slof: WOEZA WAZZZA!

El: 10 min. Vind je het ook zo leuk om naar dat zeer leuke gesprek te luisteren van Renze en Bonne over die misbruikte tampon, om het zo maar te noemen?

Slof: Jaaa! -.- Les bijna voorbij!

El: GELUKKIG!

**Geschiedenis 5e uur**

Slof: The joy of history!

El: Idd... uch... zometeen Engels, nog leuker...

Slof: Vet wel vrouw! Lars heeft zo'n fijne stem… #giegelt#

El: Uhu! #puppy eyes# heel laag en shit…

Slof: Subtiel Ems…

El: Uhu! I know!

Het is eng... we hebben nauwelijks gelult!

Slof: JA! VET ERRRG!

El: Mega drama! Bel de politie! Schakel de brandweer in! Verander de grondwed!

Slof: Met een d? Ik dacht met een t…

El: Was het ook, maar dat is nu veranderd, snap je?

Slof: ooooh ja… duhuh…

El: Cours finite!

**Engels 6e uur**

El: Finally! Laatste uur!

Slof: Wabba! (mijn kreet van blijdschap!)

El: En wtf? The les is alweer voorbijos! Hij let gewoon veel te goed op! G-tsss…

Slof: Jupjup, vet klote, dit word een kortos note… os…

El: Das nie gewd! Schnellos schrijf meah! -.-

Slof: #zucht# schnellos? WTF?

El: Duits/Spaanse versie van snel?

Slof: Logica

El: Uhu…

Slof: Aha…

El: Oho...

Slof: Ihi...

El: Wat voelen we ons ook creatief vandaag... ehe

Slof: LA END MWAHAHAHAHHAHAA!


	2. 16 mei

En weer een dag in het schoolleven (dat we dus niet hebben) van Sophie en Emma Lou…

**_Dinsdag 16 mei 2006_**

**Geschiedenis 1e uur**

Slof: En weer unos dagos! Ik ben moe…

El: Ja, ik ook… De tijd gaat veel te langzaam… Uh-oh… ons cijfer…

Slof: We hebben unos zessos! Het is pas 10 over half 9… Laten we gaan dansen! OF! Toch… maar… niet…

El: Ik denk dat dat gaat opvallen…

Slof: Ja, daar was ik ook net achter…

El: Laten we onze eigen politieke partij oprichten!

Slof: JA! Met welke naam?

El: Weet nie… Wat zijn onze ideeën? Slakken krijgen vrijheid van meningsuiting!

Slof: Duhuh! FEMMATES GRIJPEN DE MACHT:p

El: Uhu! Onze partij heet gewoon FOOSE!

Slof: JA! Dan weet niemand wat we in godsnaam aan het doen zijn…

El: duh! Het zijn 'secret events'! En dan zijn we lijst 666!

Slof: Oewww… Das DUIVELSGETAL! VET CEWL!

El: JA! En waar staan we nog meer voor? Aangepaste werktijden voor potloden natuurlijk!

Slof: En! Aangepaste huisdieren?

El: Uhu! Een oranje gestippelde huis- tuin- en keukenkip!

Slof: XD HIP!

El: En… verder nog meer ideeën? Nah… de bel gaat bijna! YAY!

**Duits 2e uur**

El: Jippi.. Duits… in ieder geval kunnen we onze partij uitbreiden, hij merkt toch niks…

Slof: We hebben morgen een toets… O.o woeps…

El: Boeiend… Het is niet dat je er voor gaat leren ofzo… toch?

Slof: Denk ut wel…

El: WOT! Nee! Slof! Stay with me! Don't you dare die on me!

Slof: Zie ik er dood uit?

El: Nu… Nee… maar je hebt ook nog niet geleerd, dus dat telt niet…

Slof: Harharhar, wat een humor! Maar laten we het over leuke dingen gaan hebben als dat lukt onder Duits…

El: Nog iets voor die politieke partij! In de grondwet moet vastgelegd worden: Duits op school word verboden, evenals gym! Dat zijn echt loze vakken namelijk!

Slof: jupjup… ook al heb ik wel zin in iets GOOIEN!

El: No shit… ik ook! Als dat raam nou open was!

Slof: jup jup!

El: Nu ben ik dus verveeld!

Slof: Ik… ook…

El: #zucht# Zullen we een etui-gevecht gaan organiseren? In naam onder der FOOSE!

Slof: WTF!

El: Een etui-gevecht.. soort van water-gevecht maar dan met etuis… Of we maken er een waterbed-gevecht van… Maar die waterbedden zijn vaak redelijk… groot.

Slof: Ja, dat kan echt een probleem worden… Want dat kan pijn doen… Of je kan 'em niet optillen… -.-;

El: Ja…. E het is nogal kwabberig. Ik dek niet dat het zo handig is. Oew.. nog 5 minuten.

Slof: klote… Ik heb buikpijn!

El: -.- pinguin?

Slof: Week niet. Hoop van niet… Shitzooi…

El: zielig meisje…

Slo: jup! Les is voorbij! HALLELUJA!

**Aardrijkskunde 3e uur**

El: YAY! Smsje van Preem!

Slof: Wazzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaa! Dus…

El: Ik weet het ook niet…

Slof: wel hippos… Oew! Film!

Ek: Ja, hopelijk!

Slof: Het ziet er wel zo uit…. Gigigi…

El: Yay! Hey… m'n oude lachje… dus. Wat is die gast nou weer aan het doen?

Slof: Eng…

El: Ja… Nu zit hij erg gaar voor de klas. Shit! De tv doet het niet… dat betekent… geen film…

Slof: #huilt# zwakheid, haha! Er kan weer een –heid achter!

El: Ja… Maar dat is dan ook alles…

Slof: Wat een depressiviteit! Nu ben ik ook depri!

El: Jep… waarschijnlijk moeten we nu saaiHEID gaan lezen en duffe opdrachten maken…

Slof: Jep…

El: Wacht! Er is nog hoop! Technische gasten gaan in de verdediging tegen de ebille apparaten!

Slof: Wabba!

El: Yay! Film! …Shit… Saaie film…

Slof: Gaaaaaaaaaaap…

El: Nou gezellig… wat hebben we o?

Slof: Nask…

El: awww shit… das saai…

Slof: duhuh…

El: hgg.. wat moeten we precies van deze film leren?

Slof: Hoe dezen gozers leven denk ik…

El: Ja… probably.. En wat is dat? IDD SAAI!

Slof: Laat je me ook nog antwoord geven of niet?

El: erm… sorry? Volgende keer mg jij antowwrden

Slof: YAY!

El: Ik weet zelf niet meer wat ik moet schrijven, zo verveeld ben ik…

Slof: Ach… arm kind…

El: Bedoel je mij of dat meisje van de film:p

Slof: Jou natuurlijk! Duhuh!

El: Haha! Dat dacht ik al…

Slof: Ik heb opeens heel erg de neiging om dat rolding naar boven te laten schieten…

El: Nou! Nu heb ik dat ook!

Slof:p

El: Erg irritand…

Slof: Wazza?

El: Dat rolding

Slof: Bhahaha!

El: Ja! Heeeeeel grappig! -.-;

Slof: duhuh

El: Nog 5 min! YAY! Bijna voorbij… Dan moeten we nog 4 uur,

Slof: #zucht#

El: Ranzige film… goed… nog 2 min!

Slof: Jup! La End!

**Natuur- scheikunde 4e uur**

El: Arch! Dinsdag en donderdag zijn echt vreselijk! Maandag ook trouwens en woensdag is ook niet bepaalt alles. Bij nader inzien… het is helemaal geen flikker aan als we naar school moeten.

Slof: Dat is bewezen in een onderzoek in Atlantis… duhuh

El: En dat is een zeer betrouwbare bron natuurlijk!

Slof: Natuurlijk!

El: Wow, het is eng hier! Briefjes worden onderschept! …help?

Slof: #kijkt spastisch om zich heen# Hulp? Hulp?

El: Not helping, luv

Hng, nog zeven min. Hopelijk hou ik het vol tot het zover is!

Slof: You lived! C'est time!

**Frans 6e uur**

El: Nog 2 uur... uch... waaronder een precentatie...

Slof: met 2 iniminie plaatjes!

El: haha! Jep!

Slof: Ik haaaaaat gym! Dat was echt klote met die tafeltjes…

El: Ja! Alhoewel ik het nog roerend eens heb met mijn tafel tennis versie! #gooit tafel in de lucht en slaat hem weg met een giga racket dat helemaal naar achter doorbuigt#

Slof: #rent spastisch heen en weer en krijgt een tafel vol op haar hoofd#

El: err… woops?

Slof: g-tsssss

El: Hng…

Slof: #Slaat tafel terug# WABBA!

El: #rent gillend door de school met een tafel die wel heel gaar boven haar blijft hangen, tot ze besluit stil te blijven staan en de tafel naar beneden komt#

Slof: Heftig…

El: X.x

Slof: Does…

El: Ik ga iets engs doen, niet schikken… ik ga iets vragen… dum dum dum…

Slof: Ik ook…

El: Zijn we zo dom dan?

Zo! Dat ging snel! Les over! BEL HAIL!

**Biologie 7e uur**

El: Denk niet dat we veel kunnen schrijven deze les…

Slof: Nope… ik heb zin in choco…

El: Ja!Komt door onze super choco-precentatie van net!

Slof: #sweatdrop#

El: …?

Slof: Nee, niks…

El: Mooi! Oew… bijna!

Slof: Bijnnnnna!

El: We moeten snel naar beneden hollen, gelukkig hoeven we geen spullen te pakken!

Slof: fieuw…

El: haha

Slof: Rotkop #wijst naar juf#

El: Ja! Ze is echt lelijk! (zacht uitgedrukt…)

Slof: Wat zijn we gemeen…

El: Nee, dit heet eerlijk!

Slof: …………..Ja, je hebt gelijk

El: Haar hoofd glimt, ze heeft flapjes, gare punt neus… need I say more?

Slof: Nope… THA END!


	3. 17 mei

Nou, dit is nou een typische woensdag in het leven van Slof en El… en de saaie SAAIE uurtjes op school!

_**17 mei 2006**_

**Nederlands 2e uur**

Slof: Wazza!

El: Ga je daar ooit nog es mee kappen? -.-

Slof: …………nee

El: Feared so…

Slof: Jup... wat vond jij van dat Sinterklaas gedoe?

El: Gaar, het meeste had ik wel kunnen raden…

Slof: Jupjup… Maar… een feest?

El: Wat bodoel je?

Slof: Komt er een feest?

El: Waarschijnlijk…

Slof: Aha…

El: best eng deze les! Met haar tweenie quotes…

Slof: Echt wel…

El: Dus…

Slof: Ik ben verveeld

El: Ja, ik ook. En we moeten nog een hele dag…

Slof: En zometeen een Duitse toets.

El: haha… dat maakt me eigenlijk niks uit. Het is niet dat Duits me iets kan schelen…

Slof: haha!

El: Bijna pauze.

Slof: Gelukkig…

El: 3 ½ min. Ja, ik eis perfectie

Slof: -.- dus… logica…

El: Logica is mijn woordje!

Slof: Ik zeg het het vaakst!

El: …eigenlijk niet… ik zeg altijd 'de logica!' of 'logisch!'

Nog 1 minuutje!

**Duits 3e uur**

Yay! Zometeen toets!

Slof: The joy of the world of German

El: uhu... helaas kan ik bij niemand afkijken die goed in Duits is... hehe… Ja dat was gemeen bedoelt.

Slof: -.-;; Tot zo!

**Wiskunde 4e uur**

El: Nou, die heb ik dus lekker ouderwets verkloot!

Slof: Goed voor je!

El: Uhu!

Slof: Does…

El: Wat zullen we eens uit gaan voeren deze les? Of eerder gezegd, niet gaan uitvoeren.

Slof: Onze politieke partij?

El: Ja! Vrijheid voor de ciber-kanarie!

Slof: Luv, het was de uber-kanarie!

El: Nee joh! Ciber-kanarie!

Slof: bedoel je niet cider?

El: Nee… cyber

Slof: does…

El: …ja?

Slof: I love… RADIO!

Ja… vast…

El: En hoe word een mens geacht te reageren op zo'n opmerking?

Slof: C'est la pauze!

**Natuur- scheikunde 5e uur**

El: Ik voel me echt slim onder natuur- scheikunde weetje! Maar dat is ook niet zo gek als je met Bonne (of all people) schakelingen moet opstellen…

Slof: Dan kan iedereen het… :P

El: Ja! Wacht… was dat een belediging?

Slof: Err…

El: Juist… nou… bedankt.

Slof: Asseblief! Ook al weet ik niet precies waarvoor.

El: Houwe zo.

Slof: #houd vast#

El: Neem niet alles te letterlijk, dan weet je nooit waar je uiteindelijk beland.

Slof: Ach… Ik word waarschijnlijk toch gymlerares ofzo…

El: Dat ga ik absoluut niet te letterlijk opvangen, dankjewel…

Slof: hahaha

El: Ik begon random te worden. Bill fluisterde net dat er oranje inktvissen voor de ramen dansten…

Slof: Veeeet…

El: Nee… meer tuuuuut

Slof: Charlie zegt net dat Bill een homo is en dat hij zo dom is dat hij zijn vet gave MOVVVE niet kan herrineren!

El: En Bill wil Charlie vriendelijk verzoeken zijn mond te houden en hij wijst erop dat Charlie hem vals beschuldigd van een vreselijk misdrijf.

Slof: Charlie vraagt: Welk vreselijk misdrijf, dat trouwens met een ij moet, heb je begaan behalve at je uit het raam springt.

El: Bill is vals beschuldigd van het vergeten van the move, iets dat nog onmogelijker is dan onmogelijk!

Slof: Saved by the bell!

**Economie 6e uur**

El: Economie is de heerser van de saaiheid…

Slof: Gelukkig krijgen we geen huiswerk…

El: Jep, das waar.

Slof: En Najib (dinges) Amahli (dingesdinges)! Dies echt VET LACHE!

El: Ja, motte alleen nog ff tot de volgende les wachten.

Slof: #zucht#

El: Uhu…

Slof: Ik ben nu gewoon aan het schrijven, heb geen zin om te luisteren…

El: Ik ook, ik heb geen idee waar ze het over heeft.

Slof: Iets met aandelen, maar het lijkt wel of je luistert, je kijkt naar haar. Ben je aan het dromen meisje?

El: Over haar zeker… ieuw! Nee, ze zei dat je rijk kon worden met aandelen…

Slof: mwuahahahahahahaha! Laten wij iets op de beurs gaan brengen! Jou oranje gestippelde huis- tuin- en keukenkip ofzo…

El: Ja! Wat een goed idee! Zullen we aandelen gaan kopen:p

Slof: voor 0.00000000003 cent of zo…

El: Ja, dat kan dus niet, het is altijd vast bepaald of zoiets…

Slof: Dat zuigt…

El: Nah, je kan bijv, iets kopen en dan hopen dat het bedrijf beter gaat worden en dan kun je het gaan verkopen voor meer en maak je zelf ook weer meer winst. Het is erg ingewikkeld.

Slof: Mwa, op zich niet…

El: Nee, maar als je moet gaan kiezen voor welk bedrijf… Je kan ook verlies draaien… God, waarom hebben we het hierover!

Slof: geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

El: Het is eng…

Slof: jupjup

El: Hoelang nog?

Slof: 19 minuten.

El: Ah heck…

Slof: Het valt mee!

El: Neeh… veel te lang…

Slof: Ik had ook nog kunne zeggen dat we nog 40 min moesten… ah shit! Dat had ik moeten doen!

El: Nee! Dat had ik niet een geloofd…

Slof: Ja dat dacht ik ook wel, maar het zou wel vadsig zijn geweest… Zzzzzzzzz

El: Ja, maybe. Dan zou iedereen zich afvragen hoe we een heel gesprek over aandelen konden houden in de eerste 10 min van de les!

Slof: …

El: Wat?

Slof: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

El: Ik praat te intelligent… dat is het he?

Slof: Nee BAKA! IK SLAAP!

El: Ja, omdat ik zo intelligent praat en jouw kleine hersentjes het niet aankunnen.

Slof: Was dat een belediging?

El: Voor jou? Nee, dat was vriendelijk.

Slof: -.-; harharhar ik lach me ziek…

El: Daar hoef je niet voor te lachen luv.

Slof: wie heeft hier nou eigenlijk kleine hhersenen?

El: Frank… die snapt echt niks… Gaar joch achter ons…

Slof: Ja, idioot: 'waarom wil je dan naar je vader?' (Insert domme gezichtsuitdrukking)

El: Haha! Idd! Teutahley!

Slof: gigigi!

El: Nog 6 minuten, ohja, tot de bel is iedereen stil mevrouw!

Slof: Vooral wij…

El: Ja, stil als het graf!

Slof: #ligt in een graf#

El: Jammer, nu kun je niet naar huis ;)

END OF THA DAY!


End file.
